starwarsfandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Droide de batalha
Um droide de batalha (também conhecido como droide de guerra, droide de combate ou droide assassino) era qualquer droide projetado para combate. Aparições *''Star Wars: The Prequel Trilogy – A Graphic Novel'' *''Star Wars Journeys: Beginnings'' *''Star Wars Journeys: The Phantom Menace'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Defense'' *''Star Wars Battlefront II'' * *''Jedi of the Republic—Mace Windu, Parte I'' *''Jedi of the Republic—Mace Windu, Parte II'' *''Jedi of the Republic—Mace Windu, Parte III'' *''Jedi of the Republic—Mace Windu, Parte IV'' *''Jedi of the Republic—Mace Windu, Parte V'' * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' film * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Catalyst: A Rogue One Novel'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Dark Disciple'' *''Darth Maul—Son of Dathomir, Parte One'' *''Darth Maul—Son of Dathomir, Parte Two'' *''Darth Maul—Son of Dathomir, Parte Four'' *''Kanan 9: First Blood, Parte III: The Canyons of Kardoa'' *''Kanan 10: First Blood, Parte IV: The Mesas of Mygeeto'' *''Kanan 11: First Blood, Parte V: The Fog of War'' *''Kanan 1: The Last Padawan, Parte I: Fight'' * *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 14: Burning Seas, Parte II'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 16: Burning Seas, Parte IV'' *''Darth Vader Annual 2: Technological Terror'' *''Adventures in Wild Space: The Snare'' *''Tarkin'' *''Most Wanted'' *''Lando: Double or Nothing, Parte I'' *''Lando: Double or Nothing, Parte II'' *''Lando: Double or Nothing, Parte III'' *''Rebel Rising'' *''Thrawn'' *''Thrawn, Parte II'' * * * * * * * *''Thrawn: Alliances'' * * *''A Missão do Contrabandista: Uma Aventura de Han Solo e Chewbacca'' *''Chewbacca, Parte II'' *''Chewie and the Courageous Kid'' *''A Arma de um Jedi: Uma Aventura de Luke Skywalker'' *''Darth Vader 2: Vader, Parte II'' *''Darth Vader 3: Vader, Parte III'' *''Darth Vader 4: Vader, Parte IV'' *''Darth Vader 5: Vader, Parte V'' *''Darth Vader 6: Vader, Parte VI'' *''Star Wars 9: Confronto na Lua dos Contrabandistas, Parte II'' *''Star Wars 10: Confronto na Lua dos Contrabandistas, Parte III'' *''Star Wars 11: Confronto na Lua dos Contrabandistas, Parte IV'' *''Star Wars 12: Confronto na Lua dos Contrabandistas, Parte V'' *''Darth Vader 10: Shadows and Secrets, Parte IV'' *''Darth Vader 14: Vader Down, Parte IV'' *''Darth Vader 19: The Shu-Torun War, Parte IV'' *''Darth Vader 20: End of Games, Parte I'' *''Darth Vader 21: End of Games, Parte II'' * *''Doutora Aphra 12: The Enormous Profit, Parte IV'' *''Doutora Aphra 15: Remastered, Parte II'' *''Doutora Aphra 16: Remastered, Parte III'' *''Doutora Aphra 17: Remastered, Parte IV'' *''Doutora Aphra 18: Remastered, Parte V'' *''Doutora Aphra 19: Remastered, Parte VI'' *''Doutora Aphra 20: The Catastrophe Con, Parte I'' *''Doutora Aphra 21: The Catastrophe Con, Parte II'' *''Doutora Aphra 22: The Catastrophe Con, Parte III'' *''Star Wars: Commander'' *''Marcas da Guerra'' *''Star Wars: A Rebelião'' *''Marcas da Guerra: Dívida de Honra'' *''Aftermath: Empire's End'' *''Last Shot'' *"The Crimson Corsair and the Lost Treasure of Count Dooku" *''Star Wars Special: C-3PO 1: The Phantom Limb'' *''Poe Dameron 10: The Gathering Storm, Parte III'' *''Poe Dameron 11: The Gathering Storm, Parte IV'' *''Poe Dameron 12: The Gathering Storm, Parte V'' *''Poe Dameron 13: The Gathering Storm, Parte VI'' *''Poe Dameron 21: Legend Found, Parte II'' *''Poe Dameron 22: Legend Found, Parte III'' *''Poe Dameron 23: Legend Found, Parte IV'' *''Join the Resistance'' *''Join the Resistance: Escape from Vodran'' * }} Fontes * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Ultimate Star Wars'' *''Star Wars: Star Pilot'' *''Star Wars: Absolutely Everything You Need to Know'' *''Star Wars: Ships of the Galaxy'' *''Star Wars Character Encyclopedia: Updated and Expanded'' *''Star Wars: Aliens of the Galaxy'' *''Star Wars: Complete Locations'' *''Star Wars Propaganda: A History of Persuasive Art in the Galaxy'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Atlas'' *''Star Wars: Rogue One: The Ultimate Visual Guide'' *''Star Wars: The Visual Encyclopedia'' *''Star Wars: On the Front Lines'' *''Star Wars: Absolutely Everything You Need to Know, Updated and Expanded'' *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi: Incredible Cross-Sections'' *''Star Wars: What is a Droid?'' *''Star Wars Encyclopedia of Starfighters and Other Vehicles'' *''Star Wars: The Complete Visual Dictionary, New Edition'' *''Star Wars: Droidography'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ; images #14, 15, 20, 21 * * * * * * * * * }} Notas e referências